I Think You Might Be Gay
by SeldomFollowIt
Summary: Having been recently dumped, Roxas decides it best to drown his sorrows with liquor and Demyx. Little did he know he'd find a handsom redhead who was willing to play life-guard. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY-rated M for a reason, enjoy!


Yaay, happy Akuroku Day everyone~! 8/13 whoo hoo~! :D This is a little drabble I cooked up especially for today! It's been keeping me distracted from my current Akuroku story _With My Life_, so I hope you enjoy! By the way, don't let the beginning fool you! This IS Akuroku! :} Excuse any typo's/grammar/spelling errors. I had a migraine when I edited this, I'LL FIX LATER KTHNX ;o;

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own any rights to Kingdom Hearts, why do I even have to make this point, it should be obvious :[

* * *

**I Think You Might Be Gay**

Roxas had always loved Naminé, honestly he did. They had been in each other's lives since they had been in diapers. They'd shared all of their firsts together; whether it was entering school, or shy first kisses. Even their first sexual experiences had been with each other.

Roxas knew he loved Naminé. It was hard not to. She was sweet, beautiful, and knew just about everything about him. So why was he feeling this way?

He didn't know when it had started. Maybe their first kiss? Or maybe when they had begun having sex? This...this unfulfilled feeling inside of him. Like..like even though he loved her, she wasn't enough anymore. Yet Naminé was perfect for him on so many levels, he knew. She wasn't lacking in any department.

Even at this very moment as Roxas embraced his best friend, and lover, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Why he felt so out of place as he stared down into Naminé's face as she moaned beneath him.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he leaned his face down and buried it into the crevice where the blonde woman's neck met her shoulder, while ceasing his thrusting. (1)

"Ung..Roxas? What's wrong?" Naminé asked, gentle voice full of concern as she brought one of her small hands up to the back of her boyfriends head, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair without a second thought.

Roxas shook his head and bit his bottom lip. Her gentleness made him feel even guiltier. Why did it feel so wrong being with her now? He'd had sex with her countless times, yet lately it was becoming more and more difficult.

Was he becoming impotent?

Just the thought made his face color with shame. Maybe he was just moving on? Was it possible Naminé was only a childhood crush? He knew that wasn't the case; he still felt the same way about her. It was the same as when he was five, and thirteen, and nineteen.

_Everything was the same._

"…'m sorry.." was his muffled reply.

The girl smiled tenderly, which went unseen by the other blonde, as she hugged him. "It's ok, Rox. Let's just stop for the night, mkay?"

"Yeah…"

With that, Roxas pulled himself from his lovers entrance and would have rolled away from her and to the other side of the bed to mope if she hadn't pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him firmly. She knew what was going on, she'd known since their first kiss. She had always wondered when Roxas would finally admit it to himself. She felt bad for letting things get this far. It wasn't like she hadn't been dropping hints all these years. The boy was brilliantly smart, yet could be as thick as a brick wall when he didn't want to face the truth.

"Roxas, don't…don't get too worked up over it, ok? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

The spiky blonde haired male cringed before nodding his head slightly and relaxing into her embrace, praying for sleep to quickly overcome him.

* * *

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since that night.

Two weeks since Naminé had broken up with him. Two weeks since she'd said, "I just don't think I'm what you need. I want you to find someone who will make you _happy_. Also, I think you might be gay."

Two weeks since she'd smiled that sweet, dazzlingly smile that Roxas now realized wasn't as sweet as it claimed to be.

"Not what I want or need, huh?" Roxas tossed back a shot of something bitter, he didn't even know what he was drinking anymore, "Someone who will make me happy, eh?" he hailed the bartender for another shot, and was quickly passed a small glass of ember liquid.

It had to be whiskey.

He tossed it back, still not able to tell. "_Think I might be GAY, hm?"_

"Roxas, chill out dude."

Said blonde sourly turned to his drinking buddy, Demyx.

"Seriously, I mean, she was your _first_ and _only_ girlfriend, like ever. It's about time you two broke up. Plenty of fish in the sea and stuff." Demyx took a sip off his fruity ass cocktail while giving Roxas a meaningful look.

"That's exactly the _point_! We've known each other forever! Why would she want to break up _now_?"

Ahh, and here came the water works. Roxas became such a baby when he drank. It was a good thing he had an adorable face, otherwise he'd look absolutely pathetic, crying in a bar.

You would never have known he was almost twenty three if you didn't look at his ID card.

"Aww, come on Rox! It's not like she hates you..she still wants to be friends and everything. It'll be like normal, except without all the sex and stuff. And from what you told me, that was your guy's only problem! Like..like yeah. It won't be all awkward…probably."

Another girly sip off his girly drink, as he looked away guiltily.

Roxas blubbered.

Roxas then forced himself to stop being such a damn crybaby and tip back another shot, like a man. A cute, baby faced, short-ass _man_. Who was most definitely _not_ gay, in the slightest.

"Have you..have you ever even had _sex_ with anyone else but her?"

The shorter blonde snorted as he trailed his deep blue eyes over to his friend. "Of course. Remember when we took that 'break' in high school, to try being with other people or some ..some uhmm junk?"

Ohh, his mind was pleasantly fuzzy. He'd been downing those shots waaay too quickly; they were beginning to hit him hard.

"I think I remember something about that...high school is kind of a blank though."

"Yeah, you were too busy-" insert adorable hic up, "too..busy..uhm. Screwing people. And drinking, and writing music…don't think it was in that order, really. Kind of…I think..maybe. _I need another drink_."

Demyx giggled around the last bit of his cocktail, watching Roxas stumble over his words. "You are too cute! You should get LAID. That is _definitely_ what you need. It'll get your mind off Nami—Nama—Nom..nom…" The sandy blonde seemed to be struggling with himself, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the answer to life itself.

Roxas' face crumpled pathetically at the mention of Naminé before he smoothed his expression and kicked back from his bar stool. "Demy, let's go. This place is..dead. Dead like a dinosaur."

The spiky haired blonde was particularly proud he'd been able to say that last word with out slurring as he paid the tab for both of them, and walked towards the exit; not even bothering to see if his companion followed. Although, since he could now hear Demyx singing a drunken variation of Ke$ha's _Dinosaur_, he knew his drinking buddy was coming. (2)

**

* * *

**

"You're _druuuunk_~!" Demyx sing-songed evilly, batting away Roxas' hand when he tried to flatten down the other's half Mohawk-half mullet, weird ass concoction that the sandy blonde tried to call _hair_.

"Not drunk 'nough!"

Both giggled like little girls.

They'd somehow, miraculously, made it to a nearby club without injuring their drunken selves. Demyx was trying to convince Roxas to dance with him, and Roxas argued he was not nearly drunk enough to make a fool of himself...yet. So in turn the taller man bought him more drinks. Roxas had no problem with this.

"So Rox?"

The shorter blonde hummed a reply around the rim of his drink.

"We should have sex. Because I'm still convinced Nami was right and you're in the closet. Deep, deep, _deeeeep_ insiiiide."

"That's what you said."

"…that…isn't that what I said…?"

"No, no you dun' get it..! Instead of..uhm, she said, I said that you said, instead of..she said…for the dirty..thing. D'you get what I'm sayin'? Because you're gay…but I can't say 'she said' cuz…cuz yer not a 'she'..unless there's somthin' you haven't been tellin' me Demeh—Demi—Damn..dammit Demy!"

As Roxas strained to say Demyx's name, said boy narrowed his eyes in concentration at the other.

"I think Nami was right. I swear you're gay. But, you're jus' a _lying liar who lies_ an' won't admit it to himself."

Deep cerulean eyes narrowed, "'m not gay! Just..just a lil' small…height wise..not down there. An' cute..people sssay..say I'm "cute"…" he was glad he caught himself before Demyx could make a crude remark about penis size.

"Wha' ever helps you sleep at nigh', which isn't a woman..haaahaa..I wanna daaance!" whine, whine, whine, cling onto Roxas' arm, whine, whine, whiiiine.

"Demy, dammit, _no_! Go dance with someone else! 'm not drunk 'nough for that!"

"Fiiine, jerk! I'll go dance with _myself_…provocatively!" as if that would give Roxas more incentive to join him, which it didn't.

Roxas was just stunned Demyx had said "provocatively" without swallowing his own tongue.

He smirked as he watched his friend disappear into the crowd, quickly losing all sense of time and place, turning back towards the bar to sip his drink.

It was bad to drown his sorrows in liquor, he knew this, yet he couldn't help it as he stared down into the bottom, of what he assumed was a glass of Scotch. After seeing Demyx drink so many colorful and delicious looking drinks, Roxas decided he was sick of hard alcohol and ordered himself something _nice_.

However, upon finally receiving his new drink, he'd completely forgotten what he'd ordered.

Staring at the almost neon green liquid, he sniffed it before taking an experimental sip.

_Ohh, now _that_ was good._

Smiling to himself, he thanked the bartender (who was no longer _anywhere_ near him, but shhh, Roxas didn't need to know that) and slid himself from the stool to wander around the outskirts of the dance floor, below the upper level that over looked the club.

The place really was packed tonight. All the bodies on the dance floor were squeezed together like sardines in a can, moving like once giant throbbing cell. Music thrummed through his body, making him feel like he was shaking.

Roxas didn't even bother to try and scout out Demyx; the other was most likely _deep_ inside the dancing mass, or up near towards the DJ trying to flirt his way into getting a specific song played.

Another sip. A soft sigh. Naminé's words continued to run through his head, spiraling him deeper into his depression.

All he could think is, _Was I not good enough_?

Of course he wasn't. He snorted. It was ridiculous he was getting so upset. They'd both been unhappy for a long time. Maybe now he'd actually have a chance to be happy.

_I want you to find someone who will make you happy_.

That he could deal with.

_Also, I think you might be gay._

_That_ he could not.

Roxas' face flushed. He wasn't gay..but then again, Demyx was right; he'd never been with anyone besides Naminé, and some other girls in high school. He'd never gone out with another guy. He was too busy being "in love" with his best friend.

And now…now he was almost twenty three, in college, and he'd only had one relationship, ever. Pathetic. He felt embarrassed, for more reasons than one. Demyx was right, there were plenty of fish in the sea…he was in college; there was room to…experiment.

_Oh God._ He blushed even harder. He was way too old to experiment, in his opinion.

Finishing the drink he had been nursing for God knows how long, he set his empty glass down on a random table and began to wander.

He was feeling lazy, and tired, all the alcohol he'd had through out the night making him stumble his way into a cushioned alcove hardly hidden by its sheer curtain.

Blue, inebriated eyes unfocused.

He brought out his cell phone to have something to do, as his mind wandered. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely pondered texting Demyx. He felt his eyes close against his will; the sweet warm haze of the club finally over coming his drunken mind.

**

* * *

**

"Rox! Roxas~, I finally found you! Look who I brought."

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, intoxicated mind slowly placing the voice with the body of the man he'd come here with.

He smiled shamelessly, "Demmmyy..! I missed yoou…"

The smaller blonde cooed as he held out his drunk, wobbly arms, like a child waiting for their parent to lift them up in the air. Demyx giggled like a little girl and plopped himself on Roxas' lap, making the smaller man to grunt.

"I wasn't gone very long, Roxas."

"Hmn. It felt like feeereeever." Roxas hugged his friend like a lifeline; using him to pull up from his miserable thoughts, like the stable rock Demyx was.

Peeking out from his lifeline, Roxas finally noticed the other person who had walked over to his alcove with Demyx.

"..Who're you?"

The redhead grinned down at the two blonde's below him, shifting his weight to one side and tilting his head. Roxas stared openly; he'd never seen hair so _red_ before. Or so ridiculous looking. Long, insane spikes that trailed down lazily to lie on the man's back. Hardly-there red eye brows were set over the most enticing and feral green eyes he'd ever seen. Even in his inebriated state he could tell the guy was attractive, and handsome; you didn't have to be drunk to think that.

He was also insanely tall. Or maybe Roxas only thought that because he was sprawled on a love-type-seat, quite a few feet under the man. Either way, when the guy cocked his skinny hips to the side like _that_, it made it hard not to stare.

_Also, I think you might be gay._

Shut up, Naminé.

"Name is Axel, kid. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Ohh, that smirk is sexyyy.

_Also, I think you might be_—

_Seriously_, Naminé shut the fuck _up._

Roxas felt Demyx laugh into his hair. "Don't you remember who he is Roxas? I've told you about him before; he's the one with a _big_-"

"Demyx!" Roxas quickly covered the taller mans mouth, feeling his face heat up as he glanced at the grinning redhead.

Giggling, Demyx pried Roxas' hand away from his lips, "I was _going_ to say 'big _car_' you _perveeert_~!"

If Roxas' face hadn't been red as a tomato before, it was nothing compared to now. Classy.

If anything, the conversation only made Axel's Cheshire grin widen.

Suddenly Demyx stiffened in Roxas' arms, his aqua eyes widening as they focused on someone near the bar.

Sliding from the smaller blonde's lap, he vaguely patted in the direction he thought was Roxas' shoulder (turned out to be his face), and gave a soft "I gotta go."

Two pairs of eyes followed Demyx's form towards the bar, one frowning in slight confusion, while realization donned on the other.

Roxas grinned tipsily, watching as his friend approached a shorter man with violet-slate colored hair, half of it covering said man's face as he ordered himself a drink. "Aww, just his type," the blonde cooed.

Axel turned to him, once more smirking.

"Oh yeah? And here I thought _you_ were his type."

Blue eyes focused on green.

"No; he's just a friend."

"Is that so?" A nod.

Silence.

Awkwaaard.

Roxas felt hazy again. His slight sober streak was dwindling and he felt himself feeling that nice fuzzy-floating feeling in his being. So he didn't notice the redhead's intent, hungry stare full of interest.

"Hey, you want to get out of here? Since your friend seems to be preoccupied."

The smaller mans eyes strolled up the others body to his face, and stared while contemplating.

Was this guy asking him back to his apartment? Should he go? He'd only ever heard about him through Demyx. He knew next to nothing about this guy. Except he had a 'big car'.

Yet he found himself wanting to take up Axel's offer. Really, what was there to lose? Hadn't he decided college was the time for experimenting?

_Also, I think you might be gay._

The blonde resisted the urge to gnaw his bottom lip. He nodded, sealing his fate.

**

* * *

**

Demyx hadn't been lying. Axel really _did_ have a big car. It was nice and roomy on the inside, with plenty of nifty technology to go along with it. Not that Roxas' intoxicated mind could figure out which buttons did what, anyways.

Roxas, upon having entered Axel's Big Car, felt himself sober up quite a bit, out of nerves. His stomach was in knots, and he almost felt like he was going to throw up, laugh, or cry simultaneously.

He was so nervous; he once again was oblivious to Axel's stares.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to eat you," Oh _God,_ did Roxas' face flush when Axel grinned at his own comment, "By the way, I don't think you introduced yourself back there."

Of course, Axel already knew the blonde's name; since Demyx had practically said it a million times before they'd even _found_ him. But Roxas didn't need to know that; besides, it would hopefully help the other relax a bit, to talk.

"Roxas; I'm Roxas."

The redhead nodded, as if processing this 'new' information, "Roxas, cute. So how old are you, Roxie?"

"Twenty-two." Another nod of interest. A slight lecherous grin; "So what do you do for fun?"

Such an innocent question, and yet Roxas' drunken mind twisted it into something devious, his face lighting up like a stop light.

"Uhhm, hang out with friends, I guess? I don't exactly have much free time with school, right now." Axel smiled, and made idle chit chat until they reached his apartment building a few blocks later.

Roxas hardly remembered parking, getting out of the car, or taking the elevator up to the eighth floor. His mind finally snapped into focus when Axel's keys jingled while unlocking the door to his home.

Roxas' nerves were back full throttle, and he uselessly stored the information that he was walking into apartment 813. (3)

"Leave your shoes at the door; I'll get you something to drink."

Nodding, he did as he was told, drunken eyes trying to take in his surroundings. He felt so shy, oh so very shy; especially when he thought about what he was there to do.

_Oh damn._ There went his face again, trying to imitate the color of the blood under his skin.

He must have blushed more times tonight than in his entire twenty-two years of life.

He had to admit though, Axel had nice taste in furniture, as he sat down on one of the most comfortable couches he'd ever had the pleasure of occupying.

_Hmm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…_

"Here."

Axel's soft, husky voice made Roxas jump as he looked over and quickly took the drink offered to him. Taking an experimental sip, not able to tell what it was in the dim lighting of Axel's apartment, he deemed it a White Russian and took a larger drink before setting the glass down on the coffee table.

His already erratic heartbeat sped up when the redhead sat next to him.

Oh God.

OhGodOhGodOhGod.

Axel had set his drink down; scooted closer, wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder, and was now leaning in.

OHGODOHGODOHMYGOD.

Without warning, Roxas' hand snapped up and planted its self right in Axel's face and pushed him back, "I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!"

Oh…oh God. He was sure if he'd screamed that any louder, Demyx could have heard him all the way over at the club over its thundering music.

Roxas could only see green eyes blink in the dim lighting before Axel brought one of his hands up; removing Roxas' own from his face and interlacing their fingers intimately. He smirked, but not in a mocking way.

"I know."

Roxas could swear his heart was going to give out any minute, it was beating so fast.

Axel could probably feel his pulse going insane. How embarrassing.

"I..I'm sorry—I should probably go-"

Before he could even try to get up, Axel gripped his fingers tighter and leaned in even closer, invading further into Roxas' personal bubble of comfort.

"Settle down, Roxie," The smaller man bit his lip at the nickname, "I'll go slowly; I promise. Just kisses for now, yeah?"

If Roxas had thought his heart was beating fast before…

The blonde nodded, and freed his lip from between his teeth. Axel smiled, leaning closer than ever, his hand that wasn't gripping Roxas' own cupped one of the boy's cheeks. Roxas held his breath.

However, Axel stopped just before his lips reached Roxas'.

The redhead was smirking again; "_Relax_, Roxie."

And he tried his best to do as he was told; letting out the shaky breath he'd been holding, as his eyes fluttered close.

He expected to feel lips on his own, but when he instead felt them on one of his cheeks his eyes snapped open to ask Axel what the hell he was doing. However before he could even open his mouth the redhead chuckled and left soft kisses randomly around the younger mans face, "You're not relaxing…" he whispered against soft skin.

Roxas' hand gripped Axel's dress shirt tighter (when had he grabbed onto it?) before he forced his body to settle down and stop being tense as a wood plank. "That's better."

Gentle yet firm lips finally pressed against his own, and Roxas felt his heart pick up in speed once again.

This…this wasn't so bad. It felt..well, it felt _good_. Nice, even. It didn't feel wrong at all.

And just as quickly as they had come, they were gone, and then back again. It dawned on Roxas that Axel really _was_ taking things slow, by giving soft, quick, and gentle kisses. Their fingers untangled as the blonde brought his hand up to meet with its twin at the base of Axel's neck; the redheads own hands resting against the boy's waist.

The sweet kisses slowly grew longer, and deeper, before Roxas felt gentle nips on his bottom lip, realizing Axel wanted entrance inside his mouth. His grip tightened around the redhead's neck momentarily before he made his decision, opening his mouth, holding back his gasp when he felt Axel's tongue slither inside.

Jeez, it wasn't like he hadn't made out before. He'd just..never done it with another guy before. So distracted by his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Axel pull back and begin kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Roxie, I know you're nervous, but it takes two to tango."

The blonde's eyes snapped open to see Axel smirking down at him.

Oh, well that would _not_ do. Roxas was known for being a _good_ kisser, not some slack newbie who was too fazed by the experience to even function.

Gripping the other, Roxas brought Axel's lips back to his own and proceeded to invade the redhead's mouth, exploring the hot cavern, gaining the upper hand, his tongue dominating Axel's.

Axel in turn was slightly shocked into just sitting there and taking it, not having expected the little blonde to become so enthusiastic, not that he was complaining. But there was no way in hell he was letting Roxas be the one in charge.

Sliding one of his hands up from the small waist, and under the boys t-shirt, his fingers tips gliding over Roxas' ribs with feather light touches, causing the blonde to shiver. Resisting the urge to grin, the taller man suddenly pinched one of the small nipples.

Roxas knee-jerk reaction was to gasp, and pull back, but considering at some point during their make-out session he'd ended up sprawled on his back with Axel above him, so there wasn't even a place to push away _to_.

"Ahhn..! Wha.." he couldn't help but moan, and try to squirm away as Axel pinched him again, softly. Vibrations against his mouth told him Axel was chuckling, pecking the now rosy lips.

"Sensitive are we?"

"F-Fuck off! I've never-" he was interrupted by Axel's tongue entering and exploring his mouth again. He couldn't deny that the man was an exceptional kisser. Roxas' alcohol hazed mind was loving every second of it. He'd once again lost track of time; they could have only been kissing for a few short minutes, or even a few (short in his opinion) hours, Roxas didn't know anymore.

Axel began trailing kisses down the blonde's jaw, tongue sliding over his neck, sucking gently here, giving a hard nip there; all the while Roxas trying to keep his voice to himself. Ha. Like the redhead would allow _that_. The hand that wasn't roaming the smaller mans chest ventured lower, cupping the bulge between them. His eyes flashed and he felt himself grin as Roxas arched, hissing at the sudden contact.

"So _sensitive_."

"Uhhn! Sh-shit-!" when the hell had _that_ happened? He hadn't noticed it at all. How the hell do you become so brain dead when kissing, you don't notice your _own_ growing erection? Ohh, there went his mind again as Axel rubbed against his ever hardening member.

"Rox...you wanna take this to the bedroom?" a pleasured gasp and a fervent nod was the only answer he received before lifting himself and Roxas from the couch; Roxas' legs automatically locking around Axel's narrow hips, arms tightening around his neck as he once again began kissing the redhead.

Axel really did taste good. Although, being intoxicated was making it hard for him to make his body do what he wanted; not to mention control himself. He'd have to try this again when sober…if he still had enough nerve to do it without the aid of alcohol.

The taller man was thankful his door was open, that way he wouldn't have to struggle with it when he already had an arm full of sexy, horny blonde to deal with. Said blonde was currently leaving a very extensive hicky on his throat and it was becoming harder and harder to reach the bed and not throw the boy down right where they were and fuck him.

Finally making it to said mattress, he dropped the little blonde without warning, earning a cry of loss and surprise from Roxas.

"Sorry, take off your clothes." He was already unbuttoning and pulling off his own shirt as he spoke, kicking off his shoes and socks at the same time before moving onto his pants. He decided to leave his boxers on for now, heading over to the side table next to his bed to turn on the dim lamp and grab his tube of lubricant, tossing that onto the bed before crawling after it towards a now, nearly naked, Roxas.

The blonde reached out, quickly crushing their lips together, their bodies pressed against each other. Vaguely in the back of his mind, Roxas registered the large bulge pressing against the top of his thigh as Axel's erection; he resisted the urge to moan as he felt his own twitch in response.

Opening his eyes, he stared into lust glazed emerald; his gaze trailing down the pale face before stopping on the older mans cheeks, a confused frown on his face.

"You have…tattoos?" indeed, two, small black upside down raindrop shapes adorned the tops of Axel's cheek bones right beneath the middle of each eye. Axel grinned, softly biting Roxas' neck.

"Yeah..you must be pretty smashed to not have noticed until now," Roxas groaned and gripped the tall, redhead's shoulders as he licked a perked nipple. "You sure you want to do this? No angry girlfriend I should be worrying about?" he nipped one of the pink buds, rubbing the other while grinding their hips together. Roxas wasn't able to even think about answering until he gave a hearty moan.

Bringing his hands up to his mouth to block out his noises, he shook his head, sweaty bangs sticking to his skin as his spikes flew. "No..o-only an ex who—hnn! Who…thinks I'm g-AH!—gay!"

Axel sniggered, "Well, are you?"

"I…I'm not sure."

The redhead stopped his ministrations for a moment to stare down into glossy cerulean eyes. "So, this is just an experiment?"

_Oh God! Don't stop!_

Roxas psyched himself up for being kicked out of the man's house upon revealing his answer.

"Yeah…I guess…" green eyes penetrated into his as his face flushed out of shame instead of arousal. Axel smiled.

"I'm fine with that." And just like that, Roxas was back to covering his cries as Axel trailed kisses down his stomach, fingers itching above the waistband of his boxers.

"You're pretty wet here," fingers ghosted over the blonde's clothed arousal, precum dampening the thin cotton. Roxas hissed at the caress. He was about to tell Axel not to tease him, and just full on touch him already when suddenly a blazing hot, and damp heat covered him and he all but screamed.

_Dear every deity that ever existed._

Was Axel's…?

Yes. Yes it was.

Axel's flaming hot mouth was pressed over his clothed dick. (4)

"Axel! Fuck—just..!" he couldn't even speak, it was too much. It had never been like this with Naminé, or any of the other few girls he'd been with. He was going to come if Axel didn't stop doing acrobatics with his tongue like that. The man hadn't even taken of Roxas' boxer's yet!

All too soon, the redhead pulled away and Roxas tried to hold back a whimper of loss, which failed.

The hot mouth was back on his lips and slim fingers threaded through thick red hair.

"Roxas, I'm going to start preparing you, ok? I don't think I can hold out much longer."

Roxas nodded, giving his current lover a few more pecks before releasing his mouth.

"Grab me the lube?"

Small fingers groped around until they latched onto a little, cylinder-like object. Roxas brought it up to his face in the dim lighting and read it before giving a breathless laugh. "Strawberry-Kiwi flavored lube? _Really_?"

Cheshire grin widening, Axel pulled down the blonde's boxers, before tossing them away, being mindful of the boys erection, "Yeah, why not?"

Roxas didn't answer, too focused on the cool air now assaulting his straining arousal. Pleasure pooled in his abdomen, and precum glistened at his tip. He probably would have screamed when Axel suddenly swallowed his member if he hadn't already been biting his knuckles.

"Fuck..! Ahhn..I thought..that you," he panted, "were going to—hnng!" once again, he was unable to finish his sentence as Axel pressed down on his entrance with a lubed finger, working on slipping it gently inside as he licked torturously up the blonde's weeping shaft.

"You were saying..?"

_Evil bastard._

The feeling of Axel's finger inside of his most private place was…odd. Not painful, yet, but it was quite uncomfortable. He couldn't find a position on the redhead's finger that didn't feel awkward, and before he knew it, Axel was sliding in a second slippery finger; mouth still busy distracting Roxas from the slight pain of a second digit. Roxas covered his mouth with his hands. All the stretching and rubbing inside and against his walls was driving him insane. The odd feeling had begun to pass and was being replaced by pleasure collecting in his stomach once more.

Roxas sucked in a breath when the mouth left him and began back up his chest. The redhead's free hand pulled Roxas' hands away from his mouth as he went to taste the boy once more, but before he could Roxas screamed, arching his back and thrusting down on the two fingers without warning.

Axel was taken aback for a moment before he smirked devilishly. _Found it, and stimulated it._

Rubbing the same, sensitive spot a few more times and Roxas became a wanton mess. He barely even noticed when Axel added the third finger and continued stretching and preparing him. The slight pain only heightened the pleasure.

Axel captured the smaller mans mouth when he deemed him ready, swallowing the last of his aroused pants. Gently sliding his fingers out, he then slid off his own boxers, hissing when they passed over his straining member.

Roxas swallowed and tried not to blush or stare.

Yup. Axel really did have a Big Car.

In a matter of seconds, Axel was slicked up and ready, pressed outside of Roxas' twitching entrance, looking into tipsy blue eyes for confirmation that it was ok to continue. When he received a nod, he gave his own in return.

"Ok, just remember to breath, and tell me if it hurts too much; I'll stop. Do you want me to ease in, or just get it over with like a band-aid?"

"Uhhm…ease in, I think."

Another nod, Roxas wrapping his arms around Axel's neck before the redhead began to push in.

Ahh. So far so good, the head seemed to be going in just fine, and he was still breathing deep calming breaths. "You can go faster; it doesn't hu—OH MY GOD!"

Axel felt guilty; he shouldn't have listened to a _virgin_ for even a second when he said it didn't hurt. Oh well, at least he was half way in now, right?

Salty liquid sprung to Roxas' eyes as he dug his blunt nails sharply into Axel's shoulders. "Oww, ow, ow, ow! Time out, time out!"

"Hnng..! This…isn't a game of fucking.._tag_, Rox-" Oh Jesus, the kid was so tight it almost hurt. "Relax, Roxas, I'm not gonna—_SHIT_! Don't clench down like that!"

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed, trying to calm down and relax his muscles so it wouldn't hurt them both. His eyes were shut so tightly that they were actually able to hold his tears back. He sighed gently when he felt Axel kissing away the few that had escaped. He kept to his word, and didn't move. Although one of his hands did reach between them to clench the blonde's softening arousal, quickly stroking life back into it.

It was a while before Roxas was brave enough to go farther, telling Axel to slide the rest of the way in. _God_, did it hurt. It felt as if he was being torn apart ruthlessly. Damn Axel and his Big Car. Not until he had gotten used to _all_ of the redhead did he give the man the OK to begin moving.

It was slow and painful at first, and Roxas was beginning to doubt this whole idea. However, with Axel attending to Roxas' front, the throbbing pain soon became easy to ignore and turned into a dull ache. Overcoming the worst of it, he finally noticed how much strain was apparent on the redhead's face.

He had to be holding back so much.

Without warning, Roxas bucked his hips down, ignoring the twinge of protest from his backside. Axel immediately thought something was wrong; until the blonde grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, which made the redhead get the picture.

"Harder."

Who was Axel to deny this sweet little blonde?

Quickening their pace, Axel gripped the smaller man under his knees; pulling him closer with every thrust, moaning above the gasping blonde who was currently gripping the sheets for dear life. Hadn't they barely been moving moments ago? Roxas couldn't remember. The pain was all but gone, and with every shove inside, the blonde felt his prostate being assaulted mercilessly.

"Does it—ah!—hurt?" Roxas shook his head 'no', thrusting down to meet Axel half way. The redhead cursed under his breath; Roxas felt too good, if it kept up like this Axel was going to be the one coming first, and that was _unacceptable_.

Roxas' expression of pure pleasure was _not_ helping his overly aroused state. Usually he could last hours, yet this brat had reduced him to mere minutes.

"Don't look at me like…that…or I won't be able to let you go.." Roxas gasped as Axel panted into his ear, nuzzling the blonde's soft, sweaty cheek.

Roxas didn't know what face he was making, but it wasn't in his power to stop it, that much he knew for sure.

"Shit!"

Out of nowhere, Roxas felt himself being lifted into the air; he cried out in surprise. Once he wasn't so disoriented he realized he was now sitting in the redhead's lap, still impaled. All he could do was moan when Axel began swiftly pumping him; he tried to compete by lifting and lowering his hips in time with the man, but he felt orgasm approaching all too quickly. It wasn't fair, Axel was going to force him to come first, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_But wait…_

A sudden thought struck him, and he smiled breathlessly.

"_Fuck!"_

Ohhh, yes. It had worked. He'd begun to laugh until he was suddenly thrown on his back again, only to be thrust into harshly. Axel bit Roxas' neck as punishment. "_Shit…_what did I say about clenching down like that..?—haah-…damn..brat!"

Roxas couldn't even give a dignified reply, couldn't even cheat anymore and make Axel come first. All he could do was repeatedly cry the redhead's name with every pump and thrust, hardly aware of reality anymore. He couldn't even tell if he was awake; for all he knew he could have blacked out from all the liquor.

"Ax—Axel! I'm…-" Roxas had no time to finish what he began to say as his orgasm was ripped from him, spilling its self over the redhead's fingers. He gripped blindly, trying not to scream and instead chomped on Axel's shoulder which earned him a hiss.

Axel couldn't stand it; call him a masochist but the combination of Roxas' teeth on his skin and the almost painful heat clenching around him sent him over the edge and into a state of such oblivion that in that moment he probably could have died without remorse.

By the time he came down from his high, Roxas still had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, both men gasping for air. The blonde wriggled and Axel groaned, hips giving a few feeble thrusts, body still overly sensitive from having just came. Gasping, "Don't move yet."

A few minutes later he was able to pull out, both of them groaning. He rolled onto his back, pulling the suddenly exhausted blonde with him. They lay there for so long that Roxas had almost drifted to sleep when Axel suddenly spoke through the dim lamplight.

"I know…it's kind of, late and all, and a bit backwards, but uh…you wanna try going out sometime?"

Roxas blinked owlishly up at feral green eyes before laughing softly, he hadn't expected that at all. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Grinning lazily, Axel closed his eyes, leaning over to switch off the lamp before gripping the smaller man close to his chest. "Good, now sleep, you're going to be in a lot of pain in the morning; in more places than one." Then as an after thought; "Damn, you bite hard."

**

* * *

**

The next morning Roxas was only half surprised when he woke to find he had a migraine and extreme burning in his back side that traveled places if he moved too far or suddenly. Hearing the shower going, Roxas looked around for his jeans before locating them, and snatched his cell from within one of his pockets.

Dismissing all of the missed alerts from Demyx, he quickly dialed a number he knew by heart. He patiently waited out the ring-tones, until he heard a sleepy greeting on the other end.

"Uhhm, hey Naminé…I know it's..a bit early and everything..but, I just wanted you to know…I think I might be gay."

A surprised pause, and then a girlish giggle, "I know."

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** (1) Omffggg, you have no idea how awkward it was writing about Naminé having sex xD It's just so weeeird, because she's so sweet, and quiet I just can't imagine her in the "throws of passion" xDD It was interesting however to test my abilities with these two going at it :o I hope it didn't come out as wrong on here as it seemed in Word Document D: hahaha. LOL, I also noticed even when with Naminé, Roxas is a bit of a bottom, considering he "relaxes into her embrace", lmao. Roxie, when did you become such a woman? xD

(2) I didn't originally plan on mentioning this song after I wrote Roxas talking about Dinosaur's, but eeeehhh. Also, I don't own that song, so just don't even.

(3) HAH! I knew I'd be able to sneak that in somewhere :D

(4) EVERY PUN THAT EVER EXISTED IS TOTALLY INTEDED WHEN I SAID FLAMING. That's right, I went there.

Uhhm, wow. This was a lot longer than I originally wanted it to be…whoops o_o;;; Once again, Happy Akuroku Daaay! :D I hope you enjoyed this little pointless, plotless smut xD QUICK PR0N IS QUICK. Just be happy I met the deadline xD TIME FOR ME TO GET BACK TO _With My Life_, KTHNXBAI.

BTW, go review, yeah? ;} If I get enough reviews, I might do another one-shot sometime. :3


End file.
